Song Collection
by Rishy25
Summary: This book is about all the songs i have listened to. I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS!
1. Timber

Song Collection Song 1 Timber By Pitbull ft.Ke$ha

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

[Pitbull]  
The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like to-what?-timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

[Ke$ha]  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

[Pitbull]  
Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on planes  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

[Ke$ha]  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah wooooah (hey), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah, wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)


	2. Heart Attack

Song Collection Song 2 Heart Attack By Demi Lovato

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yeah, it's you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings I lost in my love  
They're burning, I'm not giving up  
And there's no one else to blame  
So instead I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'm burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack


	3. After the Blackout

Song Collection Song 3 After the Blackout By The Fold

After the blackout there was darkness in the streets  
The only light for miles and miles shined artificially  
It looks like tech this time  
No way to mask the lack of spine  
Don't mess with Ninjago cuz we'll get you every time!

Hey! Then the lights came on  
Brighter than ever before  
Can you see them shine?  
Go ninja! Go go Ninja!  
Won't let them fade  
This city's meant for much more!  
Gonna hear us shout  
Go ninja! Go go Ninja!

STOP GO  
NINJA, GO  
LIGHT UP  
NINJA, GO

After the blackout I could finally see  
I knew the day would come when I would defend my home city  
It looks like now's the time  
that we should standup for the fight  
This blackouts over and I'm ready for the light!

Hey! Then the lights came on  
Brighter than ever before  
Can you see them shine?  
Go ninja! Go go Ninja!  
Won't let them fade  
This city's meant for much more!  
Gonna hear us shout  
Go ninja! Go go Ninja!

STOP GO  
NINJA, GO  
LIGHT UP  
NINJA, GO!


	4. Love you like a Love Song

Song Collection Song 4 Love you like a Love Song By Selena Gomez and The Scene

[Verse 1]  
It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

[Chorus]  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Verse 2]  
Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

[Chorus]  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Bridge]  
No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

[Chorus]  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...


	5. Love is an Open Door

Song Collection Song 5 Love is an Open Door By Frozen

_[Anna:] Okay, can I just, say something crazy?_

[Hans:] I love crazy!

[Anna:] All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you

[Hans:]  
I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue  
[Anna:] [giggles]

[Anna:] But with you...  
[Hans:] But with you

[Hans:] I found my place...  
[Anna:] I see your face...

[Both:]  
And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!

[Anna:] With you!  
[Hans:] With you!  
[Anna:] With you!  
[Hans:] With you!

[Both:] Love is an open door...

[Hans:] I mean it's crazy...  
[Anna:] What?

[Hans:] We finish each other's-  
[Anna:] Sandwiches!

[Hans:] That's what I was gonna say!

[Anna:] I've never met someone-

[Both:]  
Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

[Hans:] You-  
[Anna:] And I-  
[Hans:] Were-  
[Anna:] Just-

[Both:] Meant to be!

[Anna:] Say goodbye...  
[Hans:] Say goodbye...

[Both:]  
To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

[Anna:] With you!  
[Hans:] With you!  
[Anna:] With you!  
[Hans:] With you!

[Both:] Love is an open door...

[Hans:] Can I say something crazy?  
[Anna:] [giggles]  
[Hans:] Will you marry me?

[Anna:] Can I say something even crazier? Yes!


End file.
